The Present
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Axel gets a surprise birthday present from his brother, and he's not sure what to make of it. This is slash. Ye be warned. -After one year of hiatus: We're back!-
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts.

"A present," Namine smiled as she walked up to the last door on the left. "From your brother, I believe."

"And this present would be?" Axel asked. He knew that his brother was known for eccentric and often dangerous gifts. He didn't want to go into the room and find it full of rocket fuel.

"A pleasant surprise," Namine smiled. "I assure you, it will not bite. Unless you ask."

"Unless I? What kind of present are we talking about here?" Axel stared at the short woman beside him. "I order you to tell me."

"I am under strict orders from your brother to remain quiet. Please, accept this room with the hotel's gratitude." Namine stepped forward and pressed a key card into Axel's hand. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call the front desk. Goodnight."

Axel sighed as he watched the petite woman escape into the waiting elevator. He swiped the card and entered the room, noting the lack of explosives or giant pythons, which had been his gift the year before. Instead, he found himself in one of the luxury suites for which the hotel was famous. Sitting on the low coffee table was a small card.

"Dear brother," Axel read aloud. "Wishing you the best of birthdays. I have left a surprise for you in the suite. Please enjoy it." Axel sighed and placed the card back on the table. He flung his heavy winter coat onto one of the chairs and walked into the small kitchenette. "Please enjoy what? The refrigerator doesn't even have food!" Axel ran a hand through his unruly red hair. "Dammit, Reno, why do you always set up these things?"

He walked toward the suite's bedroom, deciding whatever surprise his brother had given him could wait until the morning. But, as he opened the door to the dark bedroom, he paused. He could hear the soft snores of someone sleeping in the room. Had Namine accidently booked the suite for another person? He shook his head, feeling Reno had a hand in this somehow.

"Um…hello?" he called into the room. He flicked the light switch, hoping he could get the person to simply leave. Reno had been setting him up with random women for years, claiming that Axel needed someone around. However, after the fiasco that was Larxene, Axel had hoped his brother would give up. But, as he took in the room, he could only stare at the "present".

Leaning back against the wall was a young man with spiked blonde hair. A jacket was cushioned under his head and his shoes rested beside him. What drew Axel's eyes were the guy's hands. His wrists were bound in red ribbon and resting in his open palms was a small bow. "The heck?" Axel asked. The blonde stirred and opened dark blue eyes. "Uh…"

"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep," the blonde yawned. "You must be Axel. Reno said you two looked alike."

"Yeah. I'm Axel. And you are?"

"Roxas. Uh," he glanced at the ribbon around his wrists. "If I can get my hands undone, I can give you your gift."

"And that would be?" Axel watched as the other struggled to pull his hands free. "You want me to get that?" He finally asked when Roxas resorted to using his teeth to untie the ribbon.

"Thanks," Roxas grinned, holding out his hands. "And your present is a massage. Normally, I don't make house calls, but your brother was rather insistent."

"You're a masseuse?" Axel asked, untying the ribbon from Roxas' wrists. He had thought the guy was some sort of male stripper that Reno had contracted. When the ribbon finally fell away, Roxas rubbed his wrists to get the circulation back.

"Yep," Roxas grinned. "My family owns a small massage parlor down in Twilight Town." He stood up and Axel found that Roxas was a head shorter than him. Axel knew he was tall, but not that tall. "Your brother said you were having a hard time relaxing, so he asked if I'd make this house, er, hotel call, as you probably wouldn't come in to the parlor yourself." Axel nodded.

"I don't really have the time," he admitted.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" Roxas asked as he dragged a bag out from under the bed.

"Once. A couple years ago."

"Well, then I'll have some work to do, won't I?" He placed a small bottle of oil on the floor, along with a few towels. "I'll let you relax for a few minutes while I warm up the oil."

"Okay…" Axel watched as the petite blonde vanished into the kitchenette. He tugged off his sweater and lay down on his back, his hands fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt. He was beginning to drift off when Roxas nudged him with his foot. "Huh?"

"Well, I can't exactly give you a massage with your shirt on," Roxas smiled. "Unless you only want a neck massage, which is okay, I guess. Bit too much oil though…" he glanced at the jar in his hand.

"It's just been a while," Axel said as he tugged off his t-shirt and lie back down.

"Um, Axel," Roxas grinned at him. "Unless you want me to massage your chest…"

"Huh?" Axel blinked up at him sleepily before the message sunk in. "Oh, right." He stood slowly and turned back to the bed, flopping down onto his stomach. He didn't see Roxas' raised eyebrow at his antics.

"You know that's probably bad for your back," Roxas sighed. When Axel didn't respond, he simply shrugged and knelt on the side of the bed. "The first part is just to find all the spots of tension, so bear with me if I accidently tickle you."

"Not ticklish," Axel mumbled.

"We'll see." Roxas dipped his fingers into the jar and spread the oil across his palms. Axel tensed when he felt Roxas' fingers gently probe his spine. "Relax. It won't work if you don't relax."

"It feels weird," Axel complained.

"I've heard that before," Roxas rolled his eyes and continued the gentle probing across Axel's back. When he ghosted over Axel's ribs, he heard a faint squeak from the older man. "Ticklish?" he asked.

"No," Axel denied. When Roxas ghosted over the same spot, he tensed and hid his face in the bed. "Okay, so I'm ticklish," he muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll avoid that spot when I actually begin the deep massage," Roxas grinned. He tilted more oil into his palm. "This might hurt a bit, but I'm targeting your muscles."

"Okay…" Axel tilted his head slightly to look at the blonde. Roxas' eyes were intent on Axel's back and the hands that prodded against Axel's spine. Although Axel had never thought of any male as pretty, he suddenly found himself admiring the play of the light in Roxas' hair. The blonde bit his lower lip as he increased the pressure he applied, and Axel's breath caught.

"Sorry. Was that too hard?" Roxas asked. His hands left Axel's back for a moment, and Axel suddenly missed the warmth.

"No, it's fine," Axel sighed. "It actually felt really good." Roxas nodded and resumed kneading the redhead's muscles, swiping his thumbs over Axel's shoulder blades. Slowly, the tension along Axel's back eased. He had to suppress the groans of pleasure as the blonde managed to undo each knot of pain. As the blonde's hands gently prodded the back of his neck, he felt his hold on consciousness slipping.

"Hey, you okay? Normally, people aren't this…quiet," Roxas peaked under the fringe of red hair. He had felt the redhead loosening under his hands, but he hadn't expected to find the man fast asleep. "Well, okay. I guess that means I'm done." He sat back on his heels and tapped his chin. "I wonder if I still have some tea in my bag."

As Roxas looked over his shoulder at the redhead, he smiled. His brothers wouldn't believe him when he told him he'd had a cute redhead fall asleep for him. He grabbed one of his towels and dried his hands while he thought up a plan. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his notebook and wrote a small note to Axel, leaving him the business card for the parlor. He only hoped the redhead would visit soon, even if it was only business. Humming, he went into the kitchenette and made a cup of tea, knowing that Axel probably wouldn't wake soon.

"He fell asleep," Namine guessed as Roxas entered the hotel's main hall, his bag slung over his shoulder. Roxas nodded and the petite woman just shook her head. Roxas had a slight grin on his face, and she knew that if Reno didn't convince Axel to go to the parlor, Roxas most certainly would.

.....

Axel woke up as the sun streamed in through the open window. He noticed that for the first time in weeks, he didn't wake with aches and pains. The blonde masseuse came to his mind and he groaned. He'd fallen asleep during the massage. How lame could you get?! As he rolled over, he felt the crunch of paper. "What the?" He reached back and pulled off a note taped to his skin.

"I hope you liked the massage. Here's my card if you ever need to relax again," Axel read aloud. Under the message was a small business card for the massage parlor where Roxas worked. He smiled softly and stretched like a cat, his relaxed muscles rippling under the skin of his back. He wondered if he'd see the little blonde again.

Namine blinked when she saw Axel leaping down the last staircase. She'd known the man ever since he'd moved to the town, but she'd never seen him that relaxed and happy. "Have a good night?" she asked as he placed the keycard on her desk.

"I fell asleep," he admitted. He didn't admit that he'd been sad that Roxas hadn't stayed.

"Roxas mentioned that. He left you something," she reached under her desk. "He left you a present." She gave him a small box. Axel peered curiously at the box, which was wrapped in the same red ribbon Roxas had worn around his wrists. He slid the ribbon off and flipped open the lid. Nestled in light blue paper was a tin of green tea.

"Tea?" he asked. He noticed a small card attacked by a string to the tin. "Helps to relax the mind, body, and soul," he read aloud.

"Maybe you can ask him how to brew it," Namine smiled. She glanced at her computer. "Oh, and Reno left a message around dawn. He wants to take you to the yearly dinner. Said you could bring a date, if you wanted. Have anyone in mind?"

"I might," Axel said evenly. He bid farewell to Namine and left the hotel, wondering if he could find the "Lionheart Massage Parlor" before Reno decided to simply pick his date for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to any of the characters or places from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Axel leaned against the window of the train and looked out over the small city. Here and there, people were making the best of the good weather; a street performer was bouncing around a huge ball, two kids were sparring on the Struggle stage, and the mailman was already making his rounds. Axel was headed for Sunset Hill. Axel had only been to Sunset Hill once, to meet Reno when he first arrived in Twilight Town. Although he didn't know the area well, he was sure he'd be able to find his way around.

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. "Axel," he answered.

"Hey, bro. You on for dinner tonight?" Reno asked.

"Yeah. And I wanted to thank you for the…gift," Axel glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Though, why did you tie him up with ribbon?"

"His hands were presents," Reno explained. Axel could see him rolling his eyes. "And presents need to be wrapped, yo."

"I swear, you have a thing about tying people up," Axel muttered. Reno laughed. "Hey, don't set me up with someone tonight at dinner. I'm going to find my own date, ok?"

"Alright," Reno drawled, evidently believing his brother was incapable of finding a suitable date. "Just be at the restaurant on time, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Axel hung up. He was about to slip his phone back into his pocket when it rang again. "Reno, I get it already!" he snapped into the phone.

"Dude, calm down a sec," his friend, Demyx, laughed. "Me and the gang just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Axel heard several other voices echo the sentiment. "Also, don't forget, we have a meeting tomorrow," Demyx reminded him. Axel cringed, knowing his boss, Xemnas, would probably be discussing yet another of his crazed schemes.

"Like I could forget," he muttered. Demyx giggled and suddenly, another voice sounded from the phone.

"And you owe me for taking care of the last reports," Zexion muttered into the phone. "So, I want you at the office, bright and early, ok?"

"Kill joy," Axel answered. Zexion's snort of laughter was drowned out by the cheerful announcement that the train had arrived at Sunset Hill. "Hey, I've got to go. See you at the meeting tomorrow."

"BYE, AXEL!" the chorus of shouts made Axel hold the phone a foot from his ear. He distinctly heard most of his and Demyx's friends, and was about to give up on his mission to simply hang out with them. Then, he remembered why he was on a train, to Sunset Hill, at 9 in the morning, on a Saturday. Roxas…Whatever-his-last-name-was. Axel made a mental note to find out that information.

"Alright," Axel looked out over the countryside. "Now, where is…" he glanced at the card. "Lionheart Massage," he read the card for the hundredth time. He pocketed the card and his phone and walked onto the platform. A half hour later, he was completely lost. "Ugh…" he slumped against a wall.

"Lost?" a voice asked him. A trio of teenagers walked up to him. The leader, a kid with big brown eyes and slicked back dirty blonde hair stared at Axel. "We can help," the chubby one smiled. "I know this area like the back of my hand."

"Yeah," Axel ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Do you know where the Lionheart Massage Parlor is?"

"Never heard of Lionheart. There's a Leonhart though," the girl said evenly. "If you go up this street and take a left, it's the third building on your right."

"Leonhart?" Axel pulled out the card again. "Is that what this says?" The girl took it and laughed.

"Roxas never did learn to write clearly," she smiled. "Yeah, that's the place."

"Come on, we have to get that report done," the blonde boy muttered.

"Bye!" all three waved as they ran off. Axel shook his head at the eccentricity of the locals. A few minutes later he stood in front of a shop with a rather large sign proclaiming the Leonhart Massage Parlor.

"How did I miss this?" he asked. He shook his head and walked into the parlor, immediately being bombarded with the smell of flowers. Sleeping behind the only desk in the room was a person with bright pink hair. Axel was reminded of his boss's secretary, a rather flamboyant man who kept his bright pink hair neatly trimmed. "Uh, hello," Axel poked the pink hair.

"Five more minutes, mummy," a groggy voice said.

"Luxia, get up," a voice said from the doorway. "Hi, I'm Squall Leonhart, the manager of this massage parlor. Can I help you?"

"Yes," Axel nodded. The man walked into the room and kicked the chair the pink-haired kid was sleeping on. He sat up quickly and stared around until his eyes landed on Squall. Squall jerked his head toward Axel and Luxia turned blue eyes to him.

"How can I help you?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Actually, I was looking for Roxas. He left this," he pulled the tea tin out of his bag. "I was hoping he could show me how to make it."

"Is he busy at the moment?" Squall asked. Luxia flipped open a book and ran his finger over the lists.

"No. He's taking a break, I think," he said evenly. He rubbed at the small, pinkish-blonde goatee he had. "Something about tea when he passed by earlier."

"Then, he's in the attic," Squall turned back to Axel. "He'll probably be back down in half an hour, if you'd like to come back."

"Oh, don't send him away," someone's voice shouted. Axel and Squall turned to see a teeanger who looked like Roxas, only with spiky brown hair. "Roxas said if a guy with bright red hair came by, he was to get the best accommodations!"

"Did he now?" Squall sighed. "Well, since we all know you can't lie worth crap, he must have said that." He turned to Axel. "Sora here will show to a room, Mr.?"

"Axel," he smiled. He noticed Luxia writing down the name in the ledger. "You spelled it wrong. It's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Luxia raised an eyebrow but rewrote the name. Axel turned when he felt a small hand touch his elbow.

"Come with me. I'll take you to where Roxas is," the brunette smiled up at him. Axel wondered if the teen was Roxas's twin. Sora, as Squall had called him, moved gingerly up the staircase, pulling Axel along behind him. "Usually, Roxas doesn't talk about his work outside of the parlor. You must have impressed him."

"I…fell asleep," Axel rubbed at the back of his neck. "I didn't even get a chance to thank him."

"Ah, that's why he took notice. We've all had people fall asleep during a massage, but Roxas seems to find it fascinating. He says you can tell a person's true face when they're asleep," Sora smiled. Axel just nodded, hoping he wouldn't have to respond anytime soon. He was sure that Roxas was the saner of the two.

"Sora, quit babbling. I can here you from the roof," an annoyed voice echoed down the stairwell. Axel looked up to see a man staring down at them. A long silver ponytail rested on one shoulder of his pressed white shirt. His teal eyes flicked to Sora's hand on Axel's sleeve. "We finally get a customer?" he asked.

"No, Roxas got a customer," Sora corrected. "You just have me." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, I am so thrilled," the silver-haired man said sarcastically. Even so, Axel saw the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Rikuuuuu," Sora whined. "You're so mean to me." He stopped pouting, as though he remembered their original purpose for going to the attic. "Do you know where Roxas is?"

"He's in the main attic room, drinking his tea," Riku said. He turned his head to look at Axel. "Might you be the 'house call' he got yesterday?"

"Kinda?" Axel shrugged. Riku smirked.

"Interesting," he said before he moved away from the stairs, disappearing into one of the rooms. Sora's face fell a little, and Axel wondered what kind of relationship the two had.

"Well, Roxas should be in here," Sora said as he lead Axel to a door carved with stars and two crossed keys. "If you need anything, there's a bell-pull in there. Have a good day, sir." Sora skipped away, his brown spikes never wavering as he bounced along.

"What a strange guy," Axel muttered. He knocked on the door and heard a soft voice allowing him entrance. He peeked around the door into a small room with a massage table set up in one corner. Sitting on the table, with his feet dangling over the edge, was Roxas. His eyes were closed as he took a sip from the mug in his hands.

"Sora, how many times have I told you not to disturb me during my breaks," he muttered. One blue eye cracked open when Axel cleared his throat. Roxas's eyes widened and he placed the mug of tea onto the table before jumping down. "I didn't think I'd see you for a long time," he said as he walked up to Axel. "You look tense. Why don't you sit down?" Roxas took Axel's hand and led him to the massage table. "What brings you here today?"

"You left this with Namine," Axel pulled the tea tin out of his bag. "I don't even know how to brew this." Roxas smiled and rolled the tin between his hands. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"That all?" Roxas said. He peered over the tin at Axel. "Because both Squall and Sora know how to brew tea." Axel blinked.

"They didn't say anything," he muttered. Roxas hid the smirk on his face by turning to place the tin beside his mug. "Well, there was one other thing. I wanted to thank you for the massage. I…didn't get the chance to last night."

"You're welcome," Roxas smiled at him. He moved to stand in front of Axel.

"Actually, there was another reason," Axel said as he looked down at Roxas. The blonde smirked, as though he had already guessed that Axel had more than one reason for visiting the shop. "I know this is sudden, but would you like to come to dinner…to make up for falling asleep on you?" Roxas looked at the tin of tea for a moment.

"Well," Roxas said evenly. "It would be a change from Leon's burnt casseroles." He grinned at Axel. "I'd love to go to dinner. Now, how about I show you how to make tea?"

An hour later, Axel walked back down the stairs, listening to Roxas talk about his family. "And of course, you've met Sora," he said. "Even if he is my twin, I swear, we're polar opposites…" he stopped and Axel almost ran into his back. "Ugh, not again. Would you two get a room?"

"We have one." Axel peered around the corner to see Riku glaring at Roxas from under his hair, which fell loose around his face. "We got bored of it." Axel blinked when he saw Sora grinning from where he was pinned between Riku and the wall. "Besides," Riku smirked. "Sora has an appointment in a few minutes, anyway. If I keep him locked up in one room, he'd never get anything done."

"Riku," Sora grumbled. "Quit teasing."

"I thought you liked it when I tease you," Riku looked down at him. Roxas threw his hands in the air and grabbed Axel's hand, pulling him past the other two.

"Sorry about that," Roxas mumbled. "They're always like that, ever since they met. Even Leon gets fed up with their antics from time to time." He didn't look up, and Axel wondered if Roxas even remembered that he still held Axel's hand. He honestly hadn't cared, having accidently walked in on Reno snogging some chick he'd brought home one too many times.

"It's alright," Axel assured him. "I don't really mind. I kind of knew there was something between them when I saw them earlier." Roxas peered over his shoulder at Axel, and noticed that their hands were still joined. A blush crept onto his face and he quickly released Axel's hand. Axel wanted to pout in disappointment. "So, how did those two meet anyway?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. "Riku went to the same high school as us, and I think every girl in the school had a crush on him. He was a year older and went away to college before we got a chance to know him. He came a couple years ago and came to the shop to relax. The rest is history…"

Axel stored away the tidbit of information. Apparently, the family didn't have rules about not dating the customers. As they reached the reception area, Axel stopped in his tracks, staring at the two people before the Luxia's desk. One he recognized as his boss's secretary; the man was currently looming over the desk in an intimidating manner. The other he knew was the main accountant for his department, a tall blonde with a goatee and possibly the best poker player Axel had met. What were they doing here?

Roxas didn't noticed Axel stop and kept walking, smiling at the two men. "I'm guessing you're here to pick up Luxia?" he asked. The older blonde nodded.

"Yes, where is our son? He should be studying, not goofing off at your shop all day," the secretary snapped. Axel blinked. Their son? They were together?

"You two have a son? You're together?" he demanded. Luxord turned and grinned at him, while Marluxia just rolled his eyes.

"Axel, how good to see you," Marluxia said sarcastically. "And yes, Luxia's picture has been on my desk for since I started working at the company, along with Luxord's."

"Oh," Axel said. Marluxia shook his head and turned to the sound of a door opening. Luxia stared at his parents for a moment before muttering something into the phone he had and hanging up. Axel noticed he looked nervous about something, but he obviously wasn't going to find out because Roxas pulled him out of the shop. "They had a kid…why didn't I notice that?"

"Because more than likely, Marluxia's photos are hidden on his desk, along with anything else about his personal life," Roxas reassured him. "Trust me, Luxia doesn't shut up about his parent's secrecy and love of privacy. So, I'll see you soon, right? When should I be ready?"

"Oh," Axel perked up. "I'll be back around 6 to pick you up."

"Okay," Roxas grinned. He looked back at the shop for a moment. "Axel…"

"Yeah?" Axel turned and blinked when Roxas leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," Roxas called as he ran back into the shop. Axel touched his cheek and stared for a few minutes.

"What just happened?" he asked aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the rights to any character or location from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

"Lame…stupid…flowery…looks like a heartless chewed on it…" Riku threw the clothes out of the closet, ignoring the glare Roxas was giving him. Sora stood behind his twin at the mirror, fixing the spikes into an array he deemed appropriate. "Do you even own a suit?" Riku asked when he poked his head out of the closet.

"No," Roxas answered. "I see no need to own a suit when I work and live at the shop." He slapped Sora's hands away when the brunette started braiding his hair. "And what is wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" He pointed to the gray cargo pants, black tank top, and white jacket he wore.

"He gets this from Squall, doesn't he?" Riku looked at Sora. Sora shrugged. "Well, at least Squall wears clothes that fit his frame," Riku said as he turned back to the closet. "I have nothing to work with here. Wait…" he pulled a mesh shirt from the back of the closet. "What's this?"

"No," Roxas stated flatly. "It's a dinner at a restaurant, not a strip club."

"Well, there's nothing else!" Riku threw his hands in the air.

"Why don't we let him borrow something of yours?" Sora asked. He trailed his fingers lightly over Riku's arm.

"Sora, if you hadn't noticed, I'm taller than both of you," RIku stated, looking down at Sora for emphasis.

"Trust me, I know," Sora said quickly. "I meant, he could borrow a shirt. You're built about the same…maybe that silk one I like?"

"I've seen the aftermath of that shirt," Roxas spoke up. "I won't let that thing near my body." He had brushed the braid out of his hair and was walking toward the door. "I'm going to get Luxia to help me," he stated. He was almost out the door when Riku and Sora tackled him from behind, dragging him back into the room.

"Luxia will let you dress like you usually do," Riku stated. "Which is unacceptable if you're going to dinner with a rather sexy redhead." Sora glanced at him as if to question his attention to Axel's hotness. "Of course, Sora is still the hottest." Sora grinned and Roxas made a gagging sound in the back of his throat. "Now, shut up, sit down, and we'll take care of making you ready." Roxas wondered why he hadn't simply run when Riku and Sora had popped up in his room shortly after Axel left.

Meanwhile, Axel was in a café on the other side of Twilight Town. Across the table, Demyx was staring into his coffee while Zexion seemed more interested in the book he was reading than the conversation. "Zexy, I think our little Axel's finally growing up," Demyx nudged his partner. Zexion lowered the book enough for Axel to see the raised eyebrow. "Come on, it's not every day your best friend figures out girls aren't for him."

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head to the side. "But I like girls…"

"Please," Zexion placed the book on the table. "Ever since the fiasco with Larxene, we've been waiting for you to realize you were gay." He turned his only visible eye to Axel with a smirk on his face. "So, why are you freaking out now? You asked him on a date, not the other way around. You should be happy he accepted, otherwise, Reno would have supplied a date, and god only knows where he'd get her from."

"Yeah, but…"

"He kissed you. On the cheek," Demyx recanted. "Big whoop." He took a sip from his coffee. "So, are we helping you look drop dead sexy or not?"

"Fine."

"Zexion, call up the others. We're initiating Operation Fabulous," Demyx said quickly. Axel didn't like where this was headed.

A few hours later, Roxas was sitting on the reception desk, ignoring Sora and Riku's attempts to manage his hair. He had been forced into one of Riku's shirts; thankfully the two had relented about the silk one. The black button-down down shirt clung to his frame, and Roxas was still trying to figure out the purpose of the zippers on the shoulders. He wore the only pair of non-cargo pants he owned, slim jeans he'd thought had vanished some time ago.

"Well, Sora, I think we're done here," Riku spoke up. Sora nodded and giggled as he stepped back.

"The torture is done?" Roxas asked. He felt the urge to ruffle his hair just to annoy them.

"The torture will be worth it when a certain red head can't keep his hands off you," Riku smirked as he turned to the door. "Remember: no pain, no gain."

"Pervert," Roxas muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Riku shouted back, causing Sora to laugh. Roxas heard a quiet "But it's true," from his twin before the door swung shut. Roxas shook his head at the antics of the two.

"I haven't seen you this dressed up since prom," Squall commented as he walked into the main room. He glanced at Roxas. "Meeting that red head?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. Squall leaned against the doorframe. "So, don't wait up too long. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Whatever," Squall shrugged. "Just remember you have an appointment in the morning." He straightened and glanced at Roxas again. "And try to stay out of trouble tonight."

"Yes, Dad," Roxas rolled his eyes. Squall chuckled before disappearing into the hallway again.

"That's your dad?" a voice asked from the entrance. Roxas whipped around to see Axel standing there. The red head was dressed to kill, so to speak. Tight fitting leather pants ended in knee-high black boots. The silver trimming of the boots matched the silver button-down shirt that hugged his upper body. The top few buttons were undone, revealing the smooth, ivory neck and chest. Over the shirt, he wore a loose leather jacket that seemed to tie the entire outfit together. Roxas wondered if he should have worn the mesh shirt if only to compete with the Adnois before him.

"Uh, what?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled.

"I asked if Squall Leonhart was your father?"

"Oh, yeah, he is," Roxas nodded. "Um, you look nice." He knew he was probably redder than Axel's hair, but he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the man.

"Oh, thanks," Axel laughed. "You're not so bad yourself." He glanced at his watch. "So, you ready for dinner?"

"Yep," Roxas hopped down off the desk. "So, where are we…" he glanced at the ride Axel had. "Oh my god."

"What?" Axel glanced at the bike. "Never seen one before?"

"Only when my uncle Cloud comes to visit," Roxas muttered. He stared at the large, black motorcycle. "It looks kinda like his…"

"Huh?" Axel shrugged. "It's on loan from my brother. He said it would be faster than taking the trains, anyway. You're not scared, are you?"

"You kidding?" Roxas grabbed one of the helmets from the motorcycle. "I've ridden on Fenrir, my uncle's motorcycle. As long as you don't drive as crazy as he does, I should be fine."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Axel swung his leg over the bike. "Well, climb on."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Roxas asked as he slid onto the motorcycle behind Axel. Axel didn't answer as he peeled away from the massage parlor. Roxas shrieked at the sudden movement and flung his arms around Axel's waist. Secretly, Axel thanked his brother for teaching him how to drive the motorcycle at fast speeds. He rather enjoyed the warm hands gripping his shirt.

"Well, here we are. Chéz XIII," Axel said as slowed to a stop.

…

Eddie: Took you long enough…

Alex: Shut up.

Kuramu: Can I be the Waiter?

Eddie/Alex: NO!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII characters. Those belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Alex: We apologize for the OOC-ness of certain characters…I blame it on the two slash-wraiths living in my apartment. Stupid sisters.

Con-chan: We're muses, not slash-wraiths.

Ren-chan: Yeah

Alex: And now, back to your regularly unscheduled fanfiction.

"Chez XII," Roxas glanced up at the ornate building. "My aunt's always going on about this place. She keeps trying to make her bar look just like this."

"You mean there's more of your family running around here?" Axel asked.

"Well, yeah. There's Mom and Dad and Sora, my aunt Tifa, and her pseudo-brother Cloud. Oh, and Denzel and Marlene, Tifa takes care of them," Roxas tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "And there's others, but I think you get the picture." He slid off the back of the motorcycle and straightened his clothes, earning a snort of laughter from Axel.

"It's just me and Reno in the city, so I guess I'm not used to big families like yours," Axel smiled at him. "Now, I'm sure Reno's already wondering if I decided to skip out on him like last year."

"Why'd you skip your dinner last year?" Roxas asked as they entered the restaurant.

"He tried to set me up with this girl," Axel waved his hand dismissively. "I didn't want to go through the hassle and I just called the whole thing off. Reno stormed my apartment and demanded I eat with him before dragging me to a local sushi bar. As a note, the Little Mermaid is not the best place to go at midnight."

"I think I'll remember that," Roxas grinned.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the concierge glanced between them.

"Yes, I believe my brother reserved the executive booth," Axel drawled. Roxas blinked. He knew Axel and Reno were rich, but the executive booth was probably more than the parlor saw in a year. "It should be under the name Reno Flynn."

"Are you Reno Flynn?" the concierge asked testily. A slender hand tapped the concierge's shoulder. Behind him stood a lithe man with the same vibrant red hair as Axel's, only pulled halfway into a ponytail.

"No, I am," Reno smirked at them. "I was just coming to see if you'd arrived or stood my up another year." His eyes flicked to Roxas. "Aren't you the masseuse?"

"Uh, yeah," Roxas nodded.

"Interesting," Reno swiveled around. "I was wondering what Demyx meant by 'Axel's finally growing up!'." He waved the phone over his shoulder. "Your friends are so amusing, bro." Roxas tried to hide his laughter by coughing. Axel noticed however and ruffled the younger man's hair. Roxas, whose hair managed to avoid helmet head, now looked like he'd been given a swirly. "Nice, man," Reno grinned.

"So, where is your date?" Axel asked as they sat in the booth.

"Hm?" Reno glanced at the menu. "Bathroom."

"Code for you didn't bring a date," Axel observed.

"No, code for 'He's in the bathroom"," Reno smirked. While Axel was used to seeing Reno with both genders, the statement seemed to surprise Roxas. He had assumed Reno was a ladies' man after he'd seen Reno flirt with Namine at the hotel.

"Who are you and what have you done with my nephew?" a voice asked from Roxas' left. Standing in the entrance to the executive booth was a man with spiky blonde hair and dressed in a tight-fitting, sleeveless sweater and black cargo pants. A wolf earring pierced his left ear. "Because the Roxas I know wouldn't know fashion if it hit him in the face with a Struggle bat."

"Cloud?" Roxas stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I ordered you the Chocobo Tequila," Reno said without looking up from the menu. However, the smirk was evident in his voice. Cloud stopped staring at Roxas to notice Axel sitting beside the smaller blonde, his arm thrown over the back of Roxas' chair.

"Hey, Reno, is this the brother who you let borrow Fenrir?"

"I knew it!" Roxas said excitedly. "I knew that was Fenrir."

"The motorcycle?" Axel asked. "Wait, this is the mystery man you've been raving about?" He pointed a finger at Cloud, his green eyes meeting his brother's.

"Okay, hold it," Roxas waved his hands frantically. "Cloud, my Uncle Cloud, Straight as the Arrow Flies Cloud, is dating Reno, playboy."

"Kid, your uncle is far from straight, yo," Reno smirked. "And yes, we've been dating for…how long has it been, Blondie?"

"Long enough for you to know you'll get your butt kicked if you keep it up with the pet names," Cloud warned as he slumped into the seat beside Reno. "So, Roxas, you didn't tell me you were dating anyone?"

"Actually, I hired him as a masseuse for Axel's birthday," Reno said before Roxas could reply. "It seems my brother got attached and decided to bring him to dinner, yo."

"And you managed to stop by Riku's to grab a shirt?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Sora and Riku decided to play fashion consultants," Roxas shrugged. "Apparently, I'm not allowed to wear my usual clothes when I go out with 'sexy redheads'," he made finger quotes in the air.

"You think I'm sexy?" Axel cooed. Reno shorted from behind the menu he still held. Roxas blushed and tried to hide his face like Reno. Axel tipped the menu down and winked at him. "I think you're sexy, too." Cloud coughed to remind them he was still in the room.

"Oh, quiet, yo," Reno batted at him with a free hand.

Luckily, Roxas was spared from answering by the arrival of the drinks. He sipped his papau-fruit smoothie and managed to avoid contact with anyone for a minute. "This is actually pretty good," he said lamely.

"Really?" Axel asked. He took the glass from Roxas's grasp and took a sip. "Hey, you're right. Reno, remind me to get one of these later, k?"

"Did he just…" Cloud and Reno exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Roxas snapped, snagging his drink back from Axel.

"Haven't heard the legend, yo?"

"What legend?" Axel said cautiously.

"If two people share a papau fruit, they are destined to be in each others' lives forever!" Reno smirked.

"What?!" Axel and Roxas asked, turning to each other with wide, shocked eyes. Cloud rolled his eyes and elbowed Reno in the ribs.

"That was classic," Reno snickered. "The legend is older than Xemnas's grandmother."

"I will get you back for that," Axel sulked.

"What? You don't want Roxas in your life forever, little bro?"

"I…well….uh…that is…" Axel stammered.

"I get it," Roxas placed a hand on his arm. "You have commitment issues. It's okay." He was smirking when Axel turned to stare at him. "Besides, I'm not looking to settle down just yet. I'd hate to become like Sora."

"You are more evil than your innocent face led me to believe," Axel stated.

"Your point?" Roxas asked, sipping on his smoothie innocently.

"It's kind of hot," Axel deadpanned. Roxas choked on his smoothie. Axel patted him on the back to help him breathe again. When Roxas could only stare at him in shock, Axel grinned and ruffled his hair again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXIAmALinexXxXxXxX

"Well, this one time, Sora and Riku were on a prank-pulling spree. They replaced all of Dad's belts with these sparkly girls' belt. They switched Luxia's shampoo with blue hair dye. He still doesn't let Sora anywhere near his room," Roxas said as he speared some of his lettuce onto his fork.

"What they do to you, yo?" Reno asked.

"You really don't want to know," Roxas muttered.

"Oh come on," Axel begged.

"They teased his hair while he was asleep and put thick makeup on his face," Cloud said before Roxas could respond. The younger blonde scowled at him. "One of them, Sora I'm guessing, dressed him in the weirdest outfit. Want to see?"

"You kept that picture!" Roxas almost dropped his fork in surprise.

"Of course. It's the only picture I have of my darling niece," Cloud smiled as he pulled the photo out of his wallet. He flicked it across the table to them. In the photo, Roxas was wearing a frilly black skirt and matching tube top. His hair was spiked in all different directions, much like Sora's usually, and his face was made to look like a doll.

Roxas snatched the photo up and hid it in his shirt. "Two can play at that game, Uncle Cloud."

"Really?" Reno glanced at his companion. "You have embarrassing photos, yo?"

"You wouldn't," Cloud stared as Roxas pulled out his own wallet.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. You've forced my hand. Aerith said I'd need this photo one day. I hoped I would never have to use it."

"I'll tell Tifa," Cloud warned.

"I think she'd agree this was a proper revenge," Roxas smiled brightly. He pulled a photo out of the wallet and laid it, face down, on the table. "Reno, has Cloud ever told you the story of how he saved Aunt Tifa in the old days?"

"That's the photo?" Reno's eye lit up. "Okay, now you have to show us."

"I hate you all," Cloud hid his face in his hands.

"You started it," Roxas reminded him as he moved the photo to the middle of the table.

"They fight worse than we do," Axel commented to his brother.

"Dirtier too," Reno nodded. Roxas shrugged and flipped the photo over, revealing a very embarrassed looking Cloud in a bright purple dress and pigtails. "Oh my god," Reno picked up the photo. "It's just like Tifa described it. You're so cute!" He reached over and ruffled Cloud's hair. "Just like a baby chocobo."

"You want to lose that hand," Cloud growled. Reno eeped and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Spoilsport," Roxas reprimanded. He waved his finger at the glaring Cloud.

"Brat," Cloud replied.

"Chocobo," Roxas snickered.

"Swirly-head." Cloud was starting to lose the air of rage.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Will you two stop bickering like a bunch of girls?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" Cloud and Roxas both glared at him.

XxXxXxLineBREAKxXxXxX

"They seem to be getting along nicely," Riku commented as he put down the binoculars.

"Good," Sora said as he downed his drink.

"You sure you should be drinking that much?" Luxia commented from behind them.

"Just cause you're underage doesn't mean I can't drink," Sora snapped.

"Hun, I think you've had enough rum," Riku muttered, stealing the drink before Sora could notice.

"Huh?" Sora turned to grab his drink. "Where's the rum?"

"You drank it all," Riku lied.

"But…but why is the rum gone?"

"Come on," Riku hoisted him up, bridal style.

"I'm not a girl! Put me down you silver-haired bishonen!"

"Nope."

"Am I driving?" Luxia asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Why would I let you near the wheel of my car?" Riku asked as the valet went to get the car.

"Because you had two glasses of wine, and Sora's so out of it, he wouldn't even know the steering wheel from his own shirt," Luxia smirked.

"Fine," Riku tossed him the keys as he paid the valet. "I'll probably need to stop Sora from trying to jump out the window anyway."

"I believe I can fly! Whoo!" Sora giggled.

"You, Mister Sora, are a light weight," Riku tapped his nose. Sora giggled again and batted at Riku's hand. "And you wonder why I don't wear this shirt often," Riku pried Sora's hands away from the silvery, silk fabric. "You always try to molest me when I wear it."

"You're pretty," Sora smiled crookedly.

"Uh-huh," Riku said absently as he tried to buckle Sora into his seat. He jumped when Sora groped him. He took Sora's hands off of him and moved to the other seat. Sora smirked at him and brushed his foot against Riku's leg. "Sora…" Riku warned.

"Can you guys at least keep this PG-13 until we get home?" Luxia commented from the driver's seat.

"I'm trying!" Riku snapped.

XxXxXxLINEbreakxXxXxX

"Thanks for dinner," Roxas said as they reached the massage parlor again.

"Anytime, Roxy," Axel smiled. Roxas mock-glared at the new nickname. "But I think you'd have more fun if your uncle was antagonizing you the entire time."

"Is that an offer?"

"Maybe." Axel grinned from ear to ear. Roxas smiled and slipped off the motorcycle to stand beside him. "Roxas, would you like to go to…" he trailed off when Roxas yanked on his jacket and pulled his face close. "Dinner…" he finished lamely.

"I just had dinner," Roxas reminded him cheekily. "But I could invite you in for some tea before you go."

"You really like tea, don't you?" Axel smirked.

"I like tea," Roxas nodded. "But I like being around you more. Which is why I'm inviting you to have tea."

"I see," Axel smiled and closed the small distance between them. Roxas smiled into the kiss and let go of Axel's jacked long enough to loop his arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes to the tea then?" Roxas asked quietly when they broke the kiss.

"I believe it was," Axel smirked as he stole Roxas's lips again.

Roxas grabbed his hand and led him into the shop, stopping dead when he stepped inside. Axel bumped into him and stared at the scene before them. Sora was on the desk, singing horribly while running his fingers through Riku's hair as the older man sat on the floor.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be here forever…" Sora crooned. Roxas smirked when he noticed the rumpled state of Riku's shirt and hair.

"You got him drunk again," Roxas observed.

"Not my fault," Riku pouted.

"You can stand under my umbrella," Sora continued.

"Axel, let's go to my room. I think their crazy is contagious," Roxas smirked over his shoulder at the tall red-head.

"And that's a bad thing?" Axel smirked back. "I think a little crazy helps make things fun." He leaned against Roxas's back, putting his arms around the smaller man's shoulders. "You said something about tea in your room?"

"Yeah…tea," Roxas trailed off when Axel began playing with the collar of his shirt. "Riku, try and get Sora into his room before he wakes up Dad. I don't need the two of them singing together. They could wake the dead."

"Right," Riku nodded. "Is Axel staying the night then?"

"Uh…" Roxas tilted his head back to glance at Axel. The two stared at each other and Roxas shrugged. "I dunno."

"Good answer," Riku gave them the thumbs up. "Just don't wake Luxia, okay? He's staying the night in his rooms because his parents are having a poker night again."

"Got it. Night," Roxas dragged Axel away from the still singing Sora and the now smirking Riku. As they reached the upper floor, they spotted a puff of pink walking toward one of the rooms. Luxia turned to stare at them, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"He staying the night?" Luxia asked around the toothbrush. He scratched at the stubble on his cheek. Axel was staring at the pink, flannel outfit Luxia was wearing. The pants were printed with cards and the shirt was littered with rose petals and cherry blossoms.

"Dunno," Roxas answered. Luxia nodded and continued walking to his room, waving at them as he slipped into his rooms.

"He acts like his father," Axel observed.

"Which one?"

"The blonde when he's hungover in the morning," Axel snickered.

"Well, he acts like Marluxia when he's mad at someone," Roxas answered as he opened the door to his room. No sooner had he entered the room than he found himself pressed against the wall with Axel's hands on either side of his head. The taller man smiled down at him and placed gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks. "Axel…" Roxas breathed quietly.

"After tea, can I stay the night?" Axel asked as he twirled Roxas's hair between his fingers.

"Yeah."

Eddie: Oh my god. The slashwraiths have influenced you, haven't they?

Con-chan: We're muses! *pulls Eddie's hair*

Ren-chan: Yeah! *pinches Eddie's arm*

Alex: Okay, you two, no beating on your younger sister.

Eddie: *equips masamune*

The twins: RUN! Run away!

Alex: Uh…you guys don't have a portal…

Twins: *smack into wall because they aren't Demyx*

Alex: Okay, the twins have decided to help out with the story from now on…since this really isn't my area of expertise. And they're slashwraiths.

Twins: Grrrr….

Alex: Until next time, readers. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the characters of places of Kingdom Hearts.

Alex: Wow, two updates in a row. I like having muses.

Con-chan: We're not slashwraiths anymore?

Ren-chan: Is that an updgrade?

Eddie: I think so?

The morning light drifted through the curtains, giving the room a soft glow as the two occupants slept peacefully. Roxas lay cradled between Axel's arms, his face pressed against the taller man's bare chest. One hand was wrapped around Axel's bicep; the other was trapped beneath Axel's head. From the waist down, they were tangled in the sheet, their legs lost in the sea of fabric. Groaning softly, Axel stirred, opening his eyes to the morning light.

Axel woke slowly, his green eyes taking in the soft, neutral colors of the room. The faint scent of sandalwood and green tea wafted through the air. A soft noise caught Axel's attention and he looked down to see blonde spikes nestled against his chest. Roxas mumbled something and snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek against Axel's chest. Axel brought a hand up and ran his fingers through Roxas's hair, smiling softly when the younger man leaned into the touch. "Rise and shine, Roxy," Axel whispered as ran his fingers gently over Roxas's face.

"Five more minutes," Roxas mumbled and batted at Axel's hand. Axel caught the hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the palm. Roxas tilted his head up and blinked as Axel nipped at his wrist. "Morning," he said quietly. He let out a small yelp when Axel suddenly moved to hover over him. Axel brushed the hair from Roxas's face and kissed him gently, smirking when Roxas squirmed from the attention. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?" he asked when Axel pulled back.

"I wish I could, but Zexion wants me in the office early today," Axel sighed. He rested his forehead against Roxas's, staring down at him with an intense gaze. "I really don't want to leave." Roxas reached up and twined his fingers into Axel's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. "You're making this very difficult," Axel grumbled as he dropped his head to Roxas's shoulder. The younger man snickered, sliding his hands over Axel's back teasingly. Axel smirked and nipped at Roxas's shoulder, causing the younger to groan and clench his fists against Axel's back. "You shouldn't start something we can't finish," Axel whispered in his ear before he blew gently on the lobe. Roxas tangled his hands in Axel's hair and dragged him into a kiss.

"ROXAS!" Sora burst into the room, scaring both men. He had his hands over his eyes, and a grin plastered on his face. "Mom says breakfast was ready fifteen minutes ago, and she doesn't care how hot the new guy is, she demands you are downstairs immediately. Bye!" he raced back out of the room, nearly smacking into the door on his way out.

"That was…" Axel spluttered.

"Awkward?" Roxas supplied.

"Yeah," Axel nodded. Roxas giggled and poked at Axel's shoulder to get his attention. Axel turned to look at the grinning blonde.

"I need to get out of bed, no matter how hot my new companion is," Roxas smirked. Axel rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching as he swung his legs off the bed. Roxas moved behind him, looping his arms around Axel's neck. "Think you can spare a few minutes to grab a piece of toast?"

"Sure," Axel laced his fingers with Roxas's. "Let me call Demyx and Zexion to get a change of clothes." He glanced around the room. "Where are my pants?" Roxas hid his face in Axel's back as he giggled uncontrollably.

xXxXxXxIamLine?xXxXxXx

"So, we finally meet the mystery man," the petite brunette smiled at Axel. Her brown eyes were warm and friendly and Axel could see where Roxas got his calm nature.

"Good morning," Riku commented from behind the newspaper he was reading. He flicked down one edge to stare at them. "No visible marks. I'm impressed."

"Riku!" Roxas covered his face with his hands. Axel held back the snort of laughter and rubbed Roxas's shoulder with one hand.

"Riku, be nice," Rinoa reprimanded.

"Yeah, Riku, be nice," Roxas taunted at him.

"You, too, Roxas," Rinoa hit him on the back of his head. "Will someone wake Luxia?" She stared at the pink-haired teen who was asleep at the table, his fingers still around his fork. He snorted and mumbled something that sounded like 'pancakes' before twitching the hand holding the fork, spearing a piece of pancake on his plate.

"Let me," Squall walked up to the chair and gave it a hard kick, sending Luxia, the fork, and a few bits of pancake to the floor. "You are so lucky you're good with computers," Squall muttered as he took his seat. Luxia's slapped his hands onto the table and hoisted himself up. Stuck to the side of his face was a piece of pancake. A loud click sounded and everyone turned to see Sora standing with a small camera in his hands.

"Oh, that is a good shot, don't you think, Riku?" Sora leaned over his boyfriend's shoulder, showing him the picture.

"Perfect for future blackmail," Riku agreed. Luxia groaned and laid his head on the table.

"Don't you need to be going to work?" Roxas turned to Axel. The redhead nodded and took Roxas's outstretched hand. The others waved and there was a chorus of goodbyes. When they were out of sight, Axel swung Roxas around and captured his lips in a kiss. Roxas whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Do you have to go?" Roxas whined.

"Yes," Axel kissed his nose. "Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Will I have to dress up again?" Roxas feared what Sora and Riku might make him wear.

Axel grinned and shook his head. "Not if you don't want to."

"Then, yes, I'd love to have dinner," Roxas smiled. "Now get going. I hear Zexion is pretty mean when you make him wait for something."

"You have no idea," Axel grimaced. He stole one last kiss before he revved the engine on the motorcycle and peeled away. Roxas was grinning ear to ear as he walked back into the shop, only to stop dead when he noticed everyone watching with knowing smiles.

"What?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Were we ever that cute?" Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"Since I refuse to be called cute, I'm going to say no," Riku smirked.

"We approve," Rinoa smiled gently. "And he's definitely an improvement to your last boyfriend." Squall shrugged and went to kick Luxia awake again.

xXxXxXxLineBreakxXxXxX

"You know, I don't think you've ever moved that fast," Demyx commented through the bathroom door. "I think we'll have to meet this Roxas."

"Worried he'll steal my attention from you?" Axel said as he opened the door, straightening his tie and tossing the bag of clothes to Demyx. "You're my best friend. No matter what attraction I feel for Roxas, that isn't going to change."

"Yeah, I know," Demyx grumbled. "But it's weird. You just found out you're gay yesterday, and you've already hooked up with someone."

"I don't find it surprising," Zexion commented as he looked up from the report in his hands. "From what I know of Roxas, he is everything Axel is not."

"What are you implying?" Axel glared at the smaller man. Zexion lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the incredulous look on Axel's face.

"He completes you," Zexion snickered as he walked toward the meeting room. "And before you ask, I already asked Reno about him. Your brother is very informative."

"Out of the way, shrimp," Xaldin pushed past them. He was scowling at something and none of the younger men wanted to challenge him.

"Don't mind him," Xigbar fell into step beside them. "He lost the poker game last night. He's always a sore loser."

"Did you say something, Patches?" Xaldin turned back to him with a glare.

"Nope. Nothing at all, Dreads," Xigbar smirked. Zexion rolled his eyes as the two bickered between themselves. Xaldin and Xigbar were the co-heads of the department and had worked under Xemnas for several years; that didn't mean they couldn't act like children, though.

"Will you two shut up?" Marluxia glanced up from his desk. "And you," he pointed at Xaldin. "Quit whining because you lost. You always lose on poker night; you should be used to it by now."

"Yeah, Xaldin," Xigbar grinned.

"You're worse than he is at poker," Marluxia pointed out. "You just had more money."

"Yeah, Patches," Xaldin sneered at him.

"Why did I come to work today?" Axel lamented. "I had a cute blonde to snuggle, and instead I have to listen to you two argue like an old married couple."

"Why are you all standing out in the hallway?" Xemnas asked as he exited his office. His hair was slicked back into his customary spikes and behind him walked the new intern, Saix, with a large stack of papers. "Get to the meeting room immediately."

"Yes, sir," they chorused and rushed off to the meeting room.

"Very nice, sir," Saix grinned. "The fear you instill in them is awe inspiring."

"Oh shut up," Xemnas waved him off, straightening his jacket as he followed his subordinates. Saix pouted slightly and rushed after him, trying not to lose the stack of papers in his hurry.

xXxXxXxXLINEbreakXxXxX

Axel leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back to glance at his office partner. "Hey, Zexion," he began. Zexion turned in his chair and stared at him. "Are we still going on the beach trip this year?"

"Of course," Zexion said.

"Do you think…I could bring someone along?" Axel grinned. Zexion allowed a small smirk onto his face and he nodded. "When are we going?" Zexion swiveled in his chair and grabbed the calendar before flinging it at Axel. "Only two weeks left?"

"What? Afraid he'll lose interest in you in two weeks?"

"No," Axel muttered. "But, what if he can't get the weekend off?"

"Axel," Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose. "He works for his father. I'm sure he can get the weekend off. Now, stop worrying about your new love interest and get back to work. I refuse to finish another report for you."

"Fine," Axel pouted and sat upright, poking the keyboard with his fingers. "Hey, Zexion."

"What?" Zexion twisted around to glare at him.

"What exactly am I writing this report about again?" Axel said evenly. He smirked when Zexion threw his hands in the air and stalked off, raving about idiotic coworkers. Having finished the report already, he stretched and glanced at the phone. He wondered if Roxas was busy at the moment. Shrugging, he picked up the phone and dialed the shop.

"Leonhart Massage Parlor, how can I help you?" Luxia's voice was cheerful and peppy. Axel wondered how many energy drinks it had taken to keep him awake.

"Hey, Luxia, is Roxas busy?" Axel asked. In the background, he heard a distinct thud and a short scuffle before another voice came on the line.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, Roxy," Axel grinned. "How's my favorite blonde?"

"I thought I was your favorite blonde!" Demyx's pout was evident through the phone. Axel whipped around to see him holding Zexion's phone.

"Demyx, put down the phone," Axel commanded.

"Hey, are you Roxas? I'm Demyx! We're having this big beach weekend in a couple weeks, and Axel and I are inviting you to come, okay? So you'd better be there!" Demyx said in one breath before he ran off, fearing what Axel would do to him.

"Uh…Axel?" Roxas questioned.

"What my friend was trying to ask is if you'd like to come to the beach weekend with us. It's a tradition with me and Demyx and a couple of the other guys," Axel said evenly. "There's surfing and music and a big bonfire on the last night."

"You want me to come with you?" Roxas asked quietly. He fended off the questioning looks from Sora and Luxia.

"Yeah," Axel answered. "Unless you hate the beach or something."

"No, I love the beach," Roxas blurted. "It's just…unexpected. But, yeah, I…I'd like to go to the beach with you."

"Perfect," Axel grinned. "Just hope I can stop myself from molesting you when you're only dressed in swim shorts."

"I think you have it the other way around," Roxas responded.

"Really?" Axel purred into the phone. He was suddenly backhanded across the head and he turned to see Zexion with a rolled up folder in one hand, and the second phone in his other hand.

"I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but I can't have Axel getting a nosebleed on the new computers," Zexion smirked.

"Right," Roxas blinked. "Axel, we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yep. I'll see you after work. Bye, Roxas," Axel listened to the response and hung up the phone. He turned to glare at Zexion. "You're so mean." The other man grinned and threw the folder at Axel. "What's this?"

"Vexen wants a risk analysis for his new project. Since you've obviously finished the last report, it's your new assignment," Zexion turned back to his computer and refused to respond to Axel's annoyed sputtering.

XxXxXxX Author's Notes: XxXxXxXx

Alex: You two are evil

Con-chan/Ren-chan: What? Us?

Eddie: Yes you. It's like you wave a cookie in front of the readers' faces then snatch it away.

Con-chan: Awww. But that's what makes it fun.

Ren-chan: Please review and tell us what you think, ok?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, do not own the characters of places of Kingdom Hearts.

Alex: Three updates? Three! It's a miracle! And I think I have time to address some of the reviews from chapter 5, ne?

EmoRikuKH - *deep bow* Thank you for sticking with me despite my…tardiness with updates. And also, for giving Eddie plenty of ideas to pass on to me.

Reddoggie - The scene with drunk Sora was possibly my favorite part of chapter 4.

Shiroi-miko - I actually didn't mean for them to go that fast in the relationship, but…well, having two slashwraiths for sisters pushed the relationship into hyperdrive. But! An explanation for it in this chapter or the next.

Yunie Tatlin - Haha. Yes, chocolate cake is definitely superior to the cookies.

Ldrmas - I hope I have provided yet another chapter of Akuroku goodness for you.

Eddie: You done yet?

Alex: I think so.

XxXxXxXx The Story! xXxXxXxX

"What's this we hear about the beach?" Sora propped his elbows on the table and laid his chin in his hands. He stared at his brother with inquisitive eyes. Behind him, Riku smirked as Roxas began to squirm under the intense gaze.

"Axel invited me to a beach weekend with his friends," Roxas finally answered. Sora grinned and stood upright, pulling a pad of paper from his pants' pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a note to Dad," Sora murmured. "We're getting you some clothes."

"Why?" Roxas demanded.

"Axel is taking you to dinner tonight. And we" Sora waved between himself and Riku. "Are going to make you amazing."

"But he said I didn't need to look 'amazing' tonight," Roxas argued. Riku only smirked at him as the two leapt forward and grabbed him. "I have work!"

"There are other masseuses working here," Sora reminded him.

"Luxia, help me!" Roxas shouted.

"You kicked me out of my chair and nearly killed me getting to the phone. You're on your own," Luxia said as he reclaimed his chair.

"You traitor!" Roxas accused, pointing his finger at Luxia. The pink-haired teen smirked and waved as Roxas was dragged out of the shop.

xXxXxXxXx IamAline xXxXxXxXxX

Axel fumed from the backseat of Demyx's car. Before he knew what was happening his two friends had kidnapped him after work was over. Any insults or threats he threw at them had no affect and before long, he had simply fallen into sullen silence. "Can I least know where we're going?" he finally asked.

"That information is on a need to know basis," Zexion smirked into the rearview mirror. "And you don't need to know."

"Ugh," Axel slumped into his seat. He glanced out the window as the streets flashed past. "Hey, this is Sunset Hill," he observed.

"Ah, he figured it out," Demyx pouted. He turned in his seat to look at Axel. "Stop ruining the fun."

"Keeping me out of the loop isn't fun, Demyx," Axel pointed out. "And I think I know what you're doing. You want to see Roxas and figure out what makes him so special."

"It's true love," Demyx crooned, only to be hit by Axel. "Okay, okay," he grumbled, rubbing his head. "We want to meet him to make sure he's a good influence. If he's the male version of Larxene, we will have to intervene."

"Trust me, he's nothing like Larxene," Axel shook his head. "And you could have asked before you kidnapped me and told me nothing!"

"This was more fun," Zexion said dismissively. "And we had other plans in mind. We're going to the new club, Cinders, and you and Roxas will be joining us."

"I'm not dressed to go clubbing!" Axel protested, pointing to his tie and white-collar, button-down shirt.

"Which is why it's a good thing we grabbed more than just your work clothes this morning," Demyx held up the bag of clothes. "And of course, we have a change of clothes too," he added before Axel could protest again.

"But I told Roxas he wouldn't have to dress up for me tonight," Axel argued.

"Well, he isn't dressing up for you, he's dressing up for us. First impressions are everything," Demyx nodded wisely.

"But…what is he doesn't have clubbing clothes?" Axel asked.

"Don't worry, we have that covered," Zexion said with a small smirk. Axel wondered exactly what the little schemer had planned. As they parked in front of the shop, Axel noticed two things. One was Luxia standing by the door with a bored look on his face. The other was the distinct lack of anyone else. "We might be a bit early," Zexion muttered as he exited the car. "Do you think we got the time wrong?" He looked over at Demyx, but the blonde was already by Luxia's side, poking him repeatedly.

"You're all grown up, powderpuff," Demyx giggled. "And you have a goatee! That's so cool! I wish I had a goatee. Zexion, buy me a goatee!" Zexion only shook his head and wondered why his boyfriend was always so hyper. Before he could answer Demyx's odd request, a black car pulled up beside them.

"About time you showed up," Zexion grumbled as Riku opened the door. Sora popped out of the passenger's side, a wide grin on his face.

"You couldn't have been waiting for more than a few minutes," Riku countered. "Besides, we had a present to wrap."

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" Axel demanded. "You two know each other?"

Zexion walked up to Riku and propped his elbow onto the other man's shoulder. "Axel, I'd like you to meet my college roommate, Riku. Riku, this is my coworker and very good friend, Axel." He turned to Riku and smirked. "Can you keep Roxas occupied while I get Axel ready for his date?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Riku nodded.

"Perfect," Zexion grinned. Before Axel could protest, he felt Demyx at his side. "Come on, you two. We need to get changed." Luxia pointed out the main bathroom and Axel was shoved inside, along with the bag of clothes. "And don't come out until you've changed clothes," Zexion warned. Axel huffed and opened the bag, his eyes widening almost comically.

"I think we've given him enough time to come to terms with his new outfit," Demyx muttered. He played with the music note pendant around his neck. "Maybe he fell in the toilet and drowned."

"Oh shut up," Axel groaned as he walked out of the bathroom. The first thing any of them noticed was the tight shirt with three vertical white strips and a fiery V slashed across the front. Axel's hair was pulled back in a ponytail that spiked in all directions, leaving several locks of crimson hair to fall over his eyes. He wore loose black pants with several chains hanging from the back and a studded belt around his waist. Without having to look, both friends knew he was wearing his knee-high combat boots. "What?"

"That wasn't the outfit we gave you," Demyx started.

"Yeah it was," Axel blinked.

"Idiot, you gave him the wrong bag," Zexion backhanded his boyfriend's head.

"Let me guess, you were going to make me wear something that 'set off my eyes' again, weren't you?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Riku called from the reception hall.

"I guess it will have to do," Zexion pulled at Axel's arm. "Come on, loverboy. Let's go save your Princess Roxas from the clutches of the Evil Riku." Demyx burst into giggles, while Axel rolled his eyes at the sarcasm dripping from Zexion's voice. As the trio walked out of the shop, Axel felt two sets of hands grip his arms. "Now, you must remain calm and promise not to molest the blonde," Zexion said tonelessly. When Axel only turned to stare at him, the grip on his left arm got tighter.

"Alright," Axel winced. "I won't molest Roxas when I see him, and I'll try to stay calm." Zexion nodded smugly and motioned to Riku and Sora. Sora grinned and popped open the back door of Riku's car, reaching inside to grab his brother. Roxas resisted for a moment, the obvious struggle amusing Riku to no end. He finally joined Sora and grabbed Roxas's other arm, hauling the man out of the car.

Roxas stood, glaring at his brother and his brother's boyfriend, a slow blush creeping along his cheeks. He was dressed in a black mesh shirt and slim, dark jeans. Over the mesh, he wore a tight, silver tank top with two keys printed on the back. The legs of his jeans were encased in knee-length leather boots that were laced with sky-blue string. He wore a checkered band around his left wrist. Axel didn't know his jaw had dropped until Demyx snapped it shut. "Wow."

"H-hi, Axel," Roxas blushed, running a hand through his hair. Axel noticed that Roxas's hair wasn't styled, that it fell softly about his face in layers. "Um, why are those two holding your arms?"

"So I won't molest you on sight," Axel shrugged. "They seem to think I'll lose control." He peeled the hands from his arms. Before either Zexion or Demyx could react, Axel was in front of Roxas, grinning down at the petite blonde. He ran his fingers through Roxas's hair before leaning down and placing his face next to Roxas's. "You look absolutely edible in this outfit," he grinned against the shell of Roxas's ear. Roxas made a soft sound and gripped the front of Axel's shirt. Axel placed teasing kisses along Roxas's jaw before sealing his lips against the blonde's.

"You think we should stop them?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged and glanced at the others. Luxia had wandered back inside and could be seen at the receptionist desk with a pen twitching in his hand while he worked at the computer. Demyx and Zexion were pointedly ignoring the flirting, opting to look in the opposite direction and point out any famous building they could see. A snort of laughter had everyone turning back to the redhead.

"Were we going clubbing?" Axel asked with a smirk on his face. Roxas stood at his side with his arms looped around Axel's waist. Demyx snapped out of his surprise first and raced forward, pulling Roxas into a hug.

"He's so cute!" Demyx giggled. Roxas, smooshed against Demyx's chest and losing the ability to breath properly, grumbled and reached up, jabbing his thumb into a nerve on Demyx's back. The other blonde yelped and jumped away, hiding behind his boyfriend. "He's mean," Demyx pouted. Zexion rolled his eyes and approached at a more sedate pace.

"I'm Zexion," he smiled easily. "No doubt Axel has been complaining about me constantly."

"Just a little," Roxas nodded, taking Zexion's offered hand. Axel glared at him, mouthing 'traitor' when the blonde smirked. "So, where are you taking us?"

Zexion steered Roxas toward his car. "It's a new club called Cinders in lower Twilight Town. Demyx has a gig there in a few weeks, so we wanted to check it out. Also, you seemed to have captured the allusive Axel, so we wanted to check you out as well," Zexion motioned for Demyx and Axel to follow them. "Demyx, you're driving. I want to talk with Roxas some more before we get to the club. Knowing Kisaragi, the music is so loud you can't hear your own thoughts."

"Okay," Demyx fished the keys out of his jeans' pocket and slid into the driver's seat. "What about Axel?"

"I doubt you'll fit in the back seat," Zexion smirked at the redhead. "So, Axel, you get the seat next to Demyx, alright?"

"But…but…" Axel motioned toward Roxas. "He's my date!"

"So?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "You can monopolize him all you want at the club. I get to talk to him during the car ride."

A/N: We'll skip the car ride and the discussion of Roxas's college life, his love of sea-salt ice cream and tea, and his childhood obsession with boy bands. Because, I think the club scene is…well, it's definitely more interesting. *nods*

As soon as the four stepped into the club, they were hit with the loud music and flashing lights. From out of nowhere, a woman with short black hair and a cheerful personality glomped onto Demyx and Axel. "Hey, boys," Yuffie Kisaragi smiled at them. Despite the loud music, her voice was clear to everyone. "Welcome to Cinders." She tugged on Demyx's shirt. "We need to discuss something about your gig. Do you have any objection to strobe lights…" she wandered off, dragging the mildly protesting Demyx behind her. Zexion rolled his eyes and ran after them, slipping easily through the crowd.

"Want to dance?" Axel asked next to Roxas's ear. The blonde nodded and Axel guided them through the dancing bodies, finally stopping and pulling the blonde to him. "What did you think of my brood hens?" Axel smirked as he moved to the music. Roxas snorted at the term. He leaned back against Axel's chest, letting Axel control their movements.

"They're cool," Roxas answered. "And they seem to really care about you, if this whole scheme says anything." Axel grinned and flipped Roxas around to kiss him soundly.

"I'm going to get us a drink," Axel said after a few songs. Roxas nodded and wandered over to the tables where the music was muffled by a wall of sound dampening glass. No sooner had he taken a seat then a tall, blonde haired woman slid into the seat opposite him. Two spikes jutted from her hair, giving her a rather insect-like impression.

"Did I see you with Axel?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't see how that's your business," Roxas snapped.

"Aren't you cute?" Larxene snarled. "Let me guess, you were taken by his charm and good looks, right? He's probably already weaseled his way into your bed."

"What the hell?" Roxas stood up, shoving his chair back. "What do you know?"

"A lot, actually. I dated Axel for three years, swore up and down he was going to marry me, and then, he dumps me," Larxene sneered. "And you know the worse part, I never saw it coming. That's how he is. He makes you feel all safe and wanted, and then, he's gone."

"You're lying. Axel isn't like that!"

"Really?" Larxene stood and walked away, her last words striking something in Roxas's heart. She had to be lying, he thought. But…they had moved into this relationship so fast…Roxas shook his head. He wouldn't let the strange woman's words get to him, even if part of his mind was already.

"Larxene," Axel said from behind him. "What did she say to you?"

"Um…" Roxas blinked at the strange look on Axel's face. "She said you used to date."

"Let me guess, she said I was bad news and that I was going to turn on you one day, right?" Axel placed the drinks on the table. "Roxas, when I dated Larxene, she tried to control every aspect of our relationship. I was fresh out of high school, busy with college, and I didn't need a girlfriend who called every hour just to give me a new command. I broke up with her, and she's never forgiven me."

"Axel!" Demyx ran up. "We just saw Larxene, and she was smirking about something. I think she's up to no good!"

"She's already done something," Axel sighed. "She just talked with Roxas."

"Oooh," Demyx scrunched up his face. "I'm gonna slap her so hard."

"It's okay," Roxas put a hand on the other blonde's shoulder. "I'm not expecting to have a long term relationship. I mean, we've moved so fast and…I barely know you, Axel. If it turns into something, I'll be happy, but I'm not going to complain if this is simply a fling. So, can we just enjoy the now and think about the future later?"

"I think I'd like that," Axel smiled and pulled Roxas into his lap. "Especially if I get to spend now with you."

xXxXxX Author's Ending xXxXxX

Ren-chan: Group "awwwww" for the ending, ne?

Con-chan: I must say, well done, sister.

Ren-chan: Why thank you, sister.

Axel: Um…I'm the writer, not you.

Twins: But we give the ideas. *raspberries*

Eddie: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for lack of update. Work and writer's block got in the way of good fanfic material. .

Alex: *falls out of chair with the keyboard still in his hands*

Eddie: I think you killed him…

Ren-chan: Oh, that's horrible *monotone*

Con-chan: *nudges Alex with foot* Update, you fool.

-One year later-

Alex: Chapter 7 is done! *Falls over*

Twins: Finally... *Goes off to edit*

Eddie: Are you dead, again?

XxXxXxX The Present xXxXxX

Roxas jumped on top of the suitcase, trying to jam it shut. He scowled when the zipper didn't get any closer together. "What did you put in here, Sora?" he asked his brother. The other shrugged and prodded the suitcase with his finger. "You're useless," Roxas accused.

"Nah. I'm just lazy," Sora smiled. "Besides, it's only for a few days, and it's not you'll actually be wearing all those clothes you packed."

"Sora, I didn't pack that many clothes," Roxas said evenly. He flipped open the suitcase again to see several outfits he knew he hadn't put in there. "RIKU!"

"What?" the man stood in the doorway a few minutes later, his hair falling slightly over one side of his face. He rubbed at his face with the heel of his hand. "It's too early for me to be up. What do you…mmph," he landed on his back with Sora straddling his legs. "The hell, Sora?"

"You're so cute when you're half-awake!" Sora grinned down at him.

"Riku, did you put these in my suitcase?" Roxas held the clothes above Riku's head.

"Zexion messaged me and told me there were a few clubs and restaurants on the main boardwalk," Riku muttered. "And since you don't know how to dress yourself, I provided adequate clothing." He suddenly found himself under a pile of clothes.

"Do I want to know?" Axel said as he stared at the pile of clothes with feet. He sidestepped Riku and entered the room, immediately pulling Roxas into a hug. "You all set?"

"Had to remove some excess baggage, but yeah," Roxas smirked. Riku tossed a shirt at his face.

"Just because you have no sense of fashion," Riku grumbled. Axel plucked the shirt from where it was stuck on Roxas's spiked hair. "Besides, your suitcase just won't close because of all of your hair gel." His head whipped back when Roxas flung the shirt back at him.

"Well, Sora," Roxas turned to where his brother was trying to shake Riku awake. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay!" Sora grinned. He poked Riku in the side. "It was shirt, you wuss. Wake up."

"Ibba…wubba…fibe more minutes…"Riku muttered, moving away from his boyfriend's poking.

"You're hopeless," Sora threw up his hands in defeat. Roxas chuckled and closed his suitcase. He and Axel stepped over the unmoving body of Riku. Just as Roxas stepped down, a hand shot out and caught him around the ankle. He tumbled into Axel and glanced back to see Riku smirking from beneath the pile of clothes.

"Bye, bye," he grinned as he bolted down the hall, the clothes seeming to hang in the air as they fell away from him. Roxas glared after him and heard Sora giggling uncontrollably.

"Did I mention you live in a madhouse?" Axel asked as he led Roxas out the door.

"Just because you have that huge loft all to yourself," Roxas muttered.

"Actually, Demyx shares the loft with me," Axel shrugged. "He just never stays there." He glanced at the road signs. "Where is the station again?"

"Come on," Roxas grabbed his arm and gestured in the right direction. As they neared the station, both men could see a small group gathered beside the ticket booth. Demyx waved to them, his other hand supporting a large guitar case. Zexion leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving the book in front of him, even as one hand waved in greeting. On the other side of Demyx, stood Xigbar, his hand on the surfboard behind him. He was talking animatedly with Xaldin, who simply gestured to the board resting on top of his dufflebag. "How many people are going on this trip?"

"Well, Lex just called. He said Vexen was being hydrophobic again," Zexion shrugged as he flipped a page in the book. "Stupid scientist always hates these trips until he's drunk enough to enjoy himself."

"Like the time he challenged Demyx to a hula contest," Axel smirked. "He's just worried he'll make a fool of himself again."

"Amazing. You mean, under all that ghastly hair is a brain? My, my, you've been holding out on us, Axel," a snide voice came from behind them. Vexen ghosted past them to the ticket booth. "And Xigbar. Any attempt to spike my drinks again this year will result in injury."

"And how exactly are you going to injure me, Vexy," Xigbar smirked. "You squeal like a girl whenever you get a papercut."

"I have Lexeaus to take care of my problems," Vexen sniffed.

"Why do we invite him every year?" Axel whispered to Zexion.

"Because he's hilarious when drunk, and he owns the condo," Zexion reminded him. "Not to mention Lexeaus won't go anywhere without him. Stupid bodyguard contracts."

"Oh, who's this?" Vexen peered at Roxas.

"My date," Axel pulled Roxas close to him. Vexen narrowed his eyes and huffed, flouncing off to stand beside Lexeaus. Roxas leaned back against Axel, thanking him silently for blocking the creepy scientist.

"Train to Destiny Islands now boarding," a cheerful voice announced. A loud cheer was heard as Xigbar raced onto the platform, Xaldin right behind him.

"And you said my place was a madhouse," Roxas teased.

"Just wait," Axel snickered. "It gets better." He steered Roxas into the train, stretching his legs out on the lounge and pulling Roxas onto his lap. "The ride is kinda long, so you can sleep if you want."

"Or you can watch the scenery," Demyx smiled as he glanced at the window. "The view of the ocean is amazing."

"You just like water," Axel stated. "Wake me up when we get there." He loosened his hold on Roxas's waist and leaned his head back, drifting off almost instantly.

"Did Reno throw a party and we miss it?" Demyx pondered.

"No, Axel just sleeps a lot," Zexion muttered as he shuffled into the compartment. "Like when he thinks I'm not paying attention at work. He's hit his head on the desk so many times I'm surprised the keyboard isn't permanently tattooed onto his forehead." He sat next to Demyx and propped his head on the man's shoulder, his eyes still glued to the book. "I think I prefer the silence of him sleeping to the constant muttering when he's crunching numbers."

XxXxXxXx LineBreak xXxXxXxXx

About an hour into the trip, Zexion had fallen asleep, his head now cradled in Demyx's lap and snoring softly. Demyx lazily ran his fingers through the other's hair while he gazed out the window, his headphones blocking out all noise. Roxas flipped a page in the crossword book he'd brought, immediately starting on the new puzzle. Axel stirred slightly and raised a hand to rub his eyes. "We there yet?"

"Still an hour or so," Demyx replied as he glanced over at them. His headphones were around his neck, music forgotten for the moment.

"Why does it always take so long?" Axel complained. Roxas laughed as the red head pouted.

XxXxXxXx Author'sComments XxXxXxXx

Alex: This will be the last chapter written by me. I have to much to do with college, and I've lost interest of KH fanfiction. I still love you guys though! ^_^

Eddie: So, I'm taking over!

Twins: Can we still provide ideas?

Eddie: Wouldn't have it any other way! *Hugs her sisters*

Ren-Chan: Yay! *Hugs back*

Con-Chan: Get off of me! *Tries to get way*

Alex: Have fun guys! Oh, and here's my replacement.

Kuramu: Hi!

Eddie: She's now in this story, too? Fine... *Sigh*

Kuramu: Reviews to make Alex feel better?


End file.
